Destino
by Exodus-Girl
Summary: En la tragedia del Titanic, Jasper y Alice se encontraban abordo, ella debe irse en un bote salvavidas, separándose así de su amado, dos años después se reencuentran en Nueva York. -El Destino nos ha unido de Nuevo Amor Mío-.Todos Humanos


_10 de Abril de 1912_

Aquel barco era gigante, las chimeneas se alzaban al cielo, imponentes y grandes, al entrar me sorprendí al ver la majestuosa escalera, la madera, lustrosa y el domo dejando entrar la luz hacían una combinación excelente…

—Alice— llamó mi atención Jasper, sonreí y me acerqué, tomando la mano que me tendía, caminamos siguiendo a aquel hombre que nos llevaría a nuestra habitación, al entrar me quedé maravillada ante la vista, todo era muy hermoso, había una pequeña sala, más al fondo se encontraban tres puertas, una de ellas no tenía tantos detalles como las otras dos.

—Estas dos son las habitaciones— dijo aquel hombro señalando las dos puertas iguales —esta de acá — se acercó a la tercera puerta —son las habitaciones para vuestros sirvientes, si ocupáis algo, simplemente llamada a la puerta.

—Claro, gracias— musitó Jasper y el hombre se retiró — ¿vamos a la habitación? — preguntó Jazz en mi oído y yo reí mientras lo seguía.

Al entrar sonreí ligeramente, la habitación era igual de hermosa que la sala, el mismo patrón de decoración, la cama con dosel era cómoda, lo supe cuando me senté en ella, a un lado de Jazz, el cual me observaba atentamente.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó algo nervioso, aquel viaje era una sorpresa para mí, mi esposo había sido muy detallista al llevarme a ese viaje por mi cumpleaños número veintitrés.

—Sí, muchas gracias— susurré y él sonrió.

—No debes agradecerme, haría por ti lo que sea— dijo y yo sonreí, tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos y me besó suavemente, sus labios masajearon los míos lentamente por un momento, entonces se separó — ¿quieres ir al café, pequeña? — preguntó y yo asentí, se puso de pie y me tendió su mano, yo la tomé y salimos de la suite en minutos, nos dirigimos lentamente al café, ahí tomamos asiento entre el murmullo de las personas que ahí se encontraban, rápidamente se acercó un mesero y pedimos una comida ligera.

Al regresar a la alcoba comencé a sentirme mal, estaba mareada y me dolía un poco la cabeza, Jasper parecía preocupado, pero le calmé alegando que no estaba acostumbrada a estar en el mar, esa noche no asistimos a la cena puesto que no podía salir de cama, a media noche tuve que ir al baño y vomité, un asustado Jazz llegó rápidamente y me ayudó a levantarme, me llevó a la cama.

— ¿Quieres que llame al médico? — preguntó y yo negué ligeramente, ya era muy tarde.

—No… si mañana sigo mal, si, pero por ahora, solo quiero dormir— respondí y él asintió, me rodeó con sus brazos y yo me acurruqué en su pecho, no solo era el malestar físico lo que me tenía preocupada, sentía que algo malo pasaría, algo muy malo, me sentía nerviosa y extraña…

.

_11 de Abril de 1912_

La mañana siguiente fui despertada por los suaves besos de Jazz en mi rostro, acarició mi brazo con sus dedos mientras yo abría los ojos lentamente.

—Buenos días preciosa— dijo y yo le sonreí.

—Buenos días joven caballero— respondí mientras me sentaba estirando mis brazos, le escuché reir.

— ¿Aún te sientes enferma? — preguntó delineando mi brazo con uno de sus dedos, yo negué con la cabeza mientras daba vuelta y le miraba a los ojos, él me miró fijamente por un momento —pero… aún hay algo ¿cierto?

—Si… tengo un mal presentimiento… siento que algo _muy_ malo sucederá… pronto— susurré bajando mi mirada, no quería ver que me mirase como si estuviese loca.

—Tranquila cariño— susurró él, alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus azules ojos que me miraban con amor —no te preocupes más, recuerda que estamos en el Titanic, en Insumergible Titanic— musitó y besó mi mano —no sucederá nada.

—Hmm…— hice un mohín — de acuerdo.

— ¿Te apetece ir a desayunar? — Preguntó — ¿o prefieres desayunar en la sala?

—Quisiera no salir hoy de la habitación— susurré y él asintió, besó mi cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Ya vuelvo, iré a ordenar que traigan el desayuno acá— musitó y salió de la habitación, yo me puse de pié y entré al baño.

Al salir me encontré con el desayuno y a Jazz sentado en una de las sillas, esperándome, sonreí, le di un breve beso y me senté a su lado, sonriendo aún comencé a comer en silencio, no hablamos mucho, solo de los planes que teníamos al llegar a Nueva York, iríamos de paseo por la noche, iríamos a cenar a exclusivos restaurantes y mucho más, después de desayunar fui a la sala de lectura y Jazz decidió ir al gimnasio.

Por la noche asistimos a la cena en la sala común, hablamos sobre algunos temas de política y economía con unos conocidos de Jasper, cuando se hizo tarde nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

.

_12 y 13 de Abril de 1912_

La sensación de que algo pasaría se acrecentaba, tenía miedo, miedo de que fuera cierto y que algo realmente malo sucediera, sentía que aquello me separaría de Jasper, sentía una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, pero nada podía hacer, simplemente quedarme callada y rezar porque mis presentimientos fuesen mentira, porque nada sucediese, aún así aproveché cada momento para estar con Jasper, para decirle cuanto de quería, para abrazarnos y besarnos en nuestra alcoba, en ningún momento me separé de él, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

.

_14 de Abril de 1912_

Desperté al sentir nauseas, me levanté rápidamente y casi corrí al baño, devolví la comida hasta que ya no pude más, mi garganta ardía y mis ojos derramaban lágrimas, no fue hasta que me separé del váter hasta que me percaté de que Jazz estaba a mi lado, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me lavé los dientes recargada en su pecho, sus manos estaban en mi cintura, sosteniéndome y sus labios besaron mi cuello.

—Definitivamente hoy llamaré al doctor— dijo contra mi piel y yo suspiré, Jasper me ayudó a llegar a la cama y me acosté acurrucada en las mantas, él se recostó frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos —¿mejor?

—Si— suspiré —Te amo— musité acariciando su mano, él acarició mi mejilla con su mano libre.

—Yo también te amo mi pequeña— respondió y se acercó a besarme, sus manos me acercaron más a él, sus besos dulces y suaves se volvieron demandantes y pasionales, sus manos acariciaban mis piernas por sobre la tela, él me levantó y me colocó a horcajadas sobre él, acariciando mis muslos, mis manos viajaron por su cabello y después acariciando la piel expuesta de su cuello y su pecho, sus manos subieron mi bata de seda, poco a poco la ropa fue sobrando y comenzamos a amarnos en aquella habitación, las palabras sobraban, pero ni él ni yo dejábamos de decirnos cuanto nos amábamos…

Después de haber cenado entre pláticas superficiales con amigos de Jasper y la hermosa música de la orquesta, nos retiramos a nuestra alcoba tomados de la mano, la presión en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte aquella noche, pero no sabía por qué, ¿es que acaso estábamos cerca de una desgracia? No lo sabía y aquello me asustaba.

Me quité el vestido color lavanda y lo cambié por mi bata de seda blanca, Jasper ya se encontraba acostado cuando entré en la habitación, él alzó sus brazos hacia mí y yo gustosa acepté la invitación, sus brazos me rodearon y nos cubrió con las mantas, sus brazos nunca dejaron de rodearme aquella noche, excepto cuando un ruido fuerte y un movimiento brusco del barco nos hizo despertar.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?— pregunté algo asustada, Jazz me rodeó con sus brazos y dio un beso en mi cabeza.

—No lo sé, ya vuelvo iré a investigar qué ha sucedido— dijo y salió de la cama, dejándome sola en aquella grande cama, abracé una almohada mientras esperaba el regreso de mi esposo, el cual volvió minutos después —nos han dicho que no ha sido nada, que volvamos a dormir— musitó y se recostó a mi lado de nuevo —duerme otra vez pequeña— susurró y yo negué ligeramente con la cabeza, aquella sensación, aquella presión en pecho era muy fuerte, no podía dormir, él suspiró un poco y alzó mi cabeza con uno de sus dedos, entonces me besó, lenta y pausadamente, sus brazos me apretaron y me hicieron sentir segura, haciéndome olvidar mis preocupaciones… hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Señor Whitlock— llamaron —señor y señora Whitlock, deben salir, el capitán ha dado órdenes de que todos vallan a la cubierta, busquen algo abrigador y se dirijan a cubierta— repitió y Jasper rápidamente se puso de pie.

—Vamos pequeña— me apuró y yo me puse de pie, me calcé mis zapatos y busqué mi abrigo más caliente, me lo coloqué a la vez que Jasper abría la puerta, ya con su chaqueta puesta — ¿qué ha pasado? — exigió a los sirvientes que se encontraban ahí.

—No lo sabemos señor, solo acatamos las ordenes del capitán— respondió uno, Jazz asintió, me tomó de la mano y salimos de la suite, fuera todo estaba hecho un caos, bebés llorando, mujeres gritando, niños corriendo por el pasillo…

—Ven cariño— llamó mi atención Jasper y haló de mi mano, poco tiempo después nos encontrábamos en cubierta, junto con cientos de personas asustadas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, Jazz se percató de ello y nos llevó a una esquina, la cual estaba vacía.

—Tranquila, estaremos bien— dijo y me estremecí, hacía frío mucho frío, él me miró y me rodeó con sus brazos, yo escondí mi cara en su pecho.

—El Titanic se hunde— gritó alguien y Jasper se tensó, yo alcé mi rostro, _no, no podía ser verdad... _— ¡Mujeres y niños a los botes salvavidas! — volvió a gritar aquella voz, yo me tensé y afiancé mi agarre sobre Jazz a la vez que sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—Alice, debes irte— había dolor en su voz, tristeza, demasiada tristeza.

—No— mascullé con voz ronca, no me separaría de Jazz, él era mi vida.

—Debes irte Alice— dijo, se separó y comenzó a halar mi brazo hasta que llegamos a un bote pequeño.

— ¡No!— murmuré y me abracé de Jasper, él simplemente deshizo mi abrazo y yo emití un sollozo, _no, aquello no podía estar pasándome, no a mí, no me quería separar de él, él no podía morir en aquel barco… no si yo vivía._

—Adiós Alice— masculló y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

—No, Jasper ¡no! — Grité a la vez que sentí que me subían al bote — ¡Jazz!

—Te amo pequeña, pero debes irte— sus ojos azules y abnegados en lágrimas me miraban, yo sollocé cuando el bote comenzó a bajar lentamente.

—Lucha Jazz, no puedes dejarme sola, lucha… Te amo— fueron las últimas palabras que logré decirle antes de que desapareciera de mi vista.

—Lo haré, Alice… ¡Sé feliz!— logré escuchar en la oscuridad y yo sollocé aún más.

Todo fue borroso a partir de ese momento, recuerdo haber gritado a Jasper hasta que mi garganta ardió y no pude gritar, el dolor de mi pecho se acrecentaba conforme más nos alejábamos del barco, de pronto un fuerte rugido se escuchó, la proa del Titanic se sumergió y segundos, minutos u horas después, ya no se veía nada de él, perdí la noción del tiempo y de lo que me rodeaba, Jasper… mi Jasper había muerto, él… me había dejado sola, había roto su promesa de luchar, según lo que había escuchado mi bote era el último de los botes salvavidas, no podía haberse salvado… no, el _debía_ salvarse; el dolor en mi pecho no me dejaba respirar, sollozos sacudían mi cuerpo hasta que en cierto momento, me alejé de todo y caí en una inconsciencia, en la cual Jasper aún estaba conmigo, estábamos en tierra firme, sin ningún problema, sobre todo, él estaba conmigo, no me había dejado.

—Señorita— escuché en la lejanía y yo me removí, quería que me dejasen tranquila, en aquel lugar, donde Jazz estaba conmigo —Señorita, despierte— aquella voz femenina me sacó de mi inconsciencia, abrí los ojos lentamente —Se encuentra en el Barco _Carpathia, _mi nombre es Rosalie McCarty, ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? — preguntó aquella chica rubia y de ojos azules, los cuales me recordaron a Jazz, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordarle, me senté y miré a mi alrededor, había gente en las bancas, recostadas en el suelo, muchas mujeres lloraban desconsoladas.

—Jasper— susurré — ¿dónde está Jasper?— le pregunté a aquella chica, ella me miró con pena —Jasper Whitlock, mi esposo, ¿se encuentra aquí?

—Me temo que en este barco no hay ningún caballero con ese nombre… Aún quedaron dos botes salvavidas en el mar cuando el _Carpathia _se fue, pero ignoramos si en esos dos botes había sobrevivientes, el _SS Californian_ llegaba cuando nosotros nos retiramos, tal vez… se encuentre ahí… pero… también… siento decirte, pero muchos se quedaron en... —no quise escuchar más y cubrí mis oídos con mis manos, _no, él debía de estar vivo, él me lo prometió, él… —_señorita, debe decirme su nombre…

—Alice… Alice Whitlock— mascullé y ella asintió ligeramente.

—Realmente lo siento mucho— musitó y se alejó, yo me hice un ovillo y comencé a llorar, quería a Jasper, él debía de estar vivo, lo había prometido…

Al llegar Nueva York todo fue un caos, mujeres y niños gritando nombres corriendo por doquier, Rosalie y yo habíamos hablado poco durante el viaje, ella era originaria de Nueva York y regresaba a su ciudad, con Emmett, su esposo, ellos dos me habían apoyado durante el viaje y me habían ofrecido asilo en su hogar en la ciudad, el cual había aceptado, solo por algunos días.

—Iré a ver el tablón de nombres de los sobrevivientes— dije a Rose, ella asintió.

—Te esperamos aquí— musitó y yo comencé a caminar hacia la tabla de nombres, comencé a leer, _Frederick Maxfield,__ Jane Anne, __Ismay, Joseph Bruce,__ Marion… _no estaba… no había ningún Jasper Whitlock ahí… Jasper no estaba ahí… sentí mis piernas flaquear y pronto sentí como mis rodillas impactaban el frío suelo, no, él no podía haber muerto.

—Jasper— susurré y sentí mis mejillas mojadas, sollocé, él había muerto… —Jazz— seguí diciendo, como si aquello pudiese traerlo de vuelta, sentí unos brazos rodearme y levantarme del suelo —Jazz— musité, creyendo que era él… pero no, era Emmett, me miraba con pena.

—Lo siento mucho Mary Alice— dijo y me llevó con él.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Durante los siguientes meses iba todos los días al puerto, tenía la esperanza que algún día Jasper regresaría, puesto que había revisado los registros de los fallecidos, Jazz tampoco se encontraba ahí, tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con él de nuevo… y de hacerle saber que tenía una hija suya, le había nombrado Jade, era rubia como él, pálida con ojos verdes, al igual que los míos… casi todos los meses fui, durante un año, sin embargo, nunca ocurrió lo que más esperaba… así que me di por vencida, sin embargo, no me fui de Nueva York, mis escusas variaban de que no quería irme embarazada, después porque Jade era muy pequeña y al final… la verdad, me aterraba la idea de viajar en barco de nuevo; Emmett y Rose fueron muy buenos conmigo y me dieron asilo, ellos me permitieron quedarme con ellos durante mi embarazo y después no me dejaron ir, puesto que necesitaba ayudar para cuidar de Jade y porque Rose la amaba, era como su tía o su segunda madre, Emmett era muy cariñoso con ella y siempre que podía jugaba con ella, al igual que Rose, dos años pasaron desde aquella gran desgracia.

Jade tenía un año y medio ya, yo ayudaba con la limpieza en casa de Rose y Emmett, pues ellos pensaban que yo no debía trabajar, en ese momento Rose se encontraba en su habitación, pues había enfermado y necesitaba reposar, Emmett estaba jugando con Jade en la sala, jugando y yo limpiaba la cocina, entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Mamá, puerta— dijo Jade.

—Yo voy Alice— comunicó Emmett y yo fui con Jade, —_no, lo siento_—escuché decir a Emmett y yo fruncí el ceño —_no importa, está bien ¿cuál es tu nombre?_... _oh, de acuerdo_— contestó y escuché cerrarse la puerta, Emmett entró y sonrió a Jade.

— ¿Quién era? — pregunté.

—Un caballero, estaba buscando a una Alice Brandon…— me tensé, ese era mi nombre de soltera, nadie en Nueva York lo sabía ya que no lo utilizaba, utilizaba el apellido de… mi difunto marido.

— ¿Cómo era el chico? ¿Te dijo su nombre?

—Hum… no entiendo porqué el interés Alice… pero no me quiso decir su nombre, era… rubio— me miró — y de ojos azules… ¿porqué…?

—Mi nombre de soltera es Alice Brandon— dije poniéndome de pié rápidamente, _¿sería posible que aquel chico fuese Jazz? _Abrí la puerta y salí casi corriendo, aquel hombre se encontraba sentado en una banca de la acerca frente a casa, me acerqué…

Su cabello era rubio y ensortijado, con algunos mechones más oscuros, me acerqué más y posé una mano en el hombre del joven, entonces él volteó y me miró, aquellos ojos azules estaban atormentados y con dolor, pero aún así los reconocí.

—_Jazz_— susurré y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, _era él, me había encontrado, él… por fin… mi Jazz y yo nos habíamos reunido de nuevo._

—Alice— dijo y se puso de pie rápidamente —oh Alice, te he extrañado tanto amor mío— susurró mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y comenzaba a darme vueltas.

—Yo también te he extrañado Jasper…— musité aferrándome más a él —el Destino os ha unido de Nuevo Amor mío— susurré en su oído.

—Mami, ¿quién él?— escuché a Jade e inmediatamente Jasper me bajó, sus ojos pasaban de mí a Jade y después a Emmett, que se encontraba en la puerta, pude ver algo de decepción en sus ojos.

—Oh— masculló Jazz y me soltó, entonces caí en cuenta de que Jasper podía malinterpretar las cosas, reí ligeramente y tomé en brazos a mi hija.

—Jade, cariño, él es Jasper… tu papá— dije y Jazz frunció el ceño ligeramente, me miró.

— ¿Papi? — masculló mi hija

—Si pequeña— musité, pero Jazz seguía pasando la mirada de mí a Emmett —Jazz, ella es tu hija, estaba embarazada en… el barco... tenía cinco meses— expliqué —ella es nuestra hija, Jasper…— musité y él asintió ligeramente, nos abrazó, pero algo más tenso que en un principio —¿qué sucede?

—Ohm... tú… esposo nos está mirando— murmuró y yo solté una carcajada, puse a Jade en el suelo y esta corrió hacia casa.

—Jasper, amor, tu eres y serás mi único esposo, él solo es un amigo— expliqué, lo tomé de su frac y lo halé hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron, dándonos aquel beso que ambos habíamos ansiado desde hacía dos años.

**Bueno, este es un fic que decidí hacer para conmemorar los 100 años de la tragedia del Titanic…**

**Espero que os haya gustado el OS.**

**.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
